stellar_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyssa Monet
Alyssa_Monet was a houseguest on Big Brother 2, Big Brother 4 & Big Brother 7: All Stars. Biography Big Brother 2 Alyssa was a drama queen in the house, but a manipulative one at that. She entered the house with plans of dominating the house and going far, being able to manipulate people into doing what she wanted to do, and winning Power of Vetos to accomplish that. Such as when she convinced Poisohn to backdoor Sal, which he did destroying his game in the process, also letting Alyssa not being seen as the one who did the move keeping her safe. She was able to stay with the majority and help her alliance make it far. However, her alliance quickly fell apart when Qay exposed it when he won the Head of Household competition, making Alyssa now at the bottom with her alliances going one by one. Alyssa tried to fight back and attempted to evict Qay, but was blindsided when he stayed by a vote of 4 - 2, showing the unified front against her. Despite this she was able to survive the week after, even with Qay winning Head of Household, when she won the Power of Veto keeping herself from going home in a very crucial moment in the game with her celebrating her victory. Sadly for her she was blindsided again when Sky put her on the block, and was unable to win the Power of Veto. Alyssa pleaded her case against Riley, and campaigned until the very last moments before voting. Sadly for her, she was a major jury threat and a power house in the game. Because of this she was evicted in a 3 - 1 vote, making part of the jury and leaving in a 7th place spot. Big Brother 4 Alyssa entered the house as one of the veterans. Alyssa and her duo partner, Sal, were a forced to be reckoned with as they were known for winning a bunch of competitions back in Big Brother 2. Alyssa decided to lay low with Sal this season, meaning she didn't want to win anything during the pre-jury phase. This quickly came to bite her when Green & Horror won HOH and sealed their fate when they voted to evict herself & Sal. Ariel announced that only 1 member of the duo would be evicted and that the duo's were over. Alyssa was evicted by a vote of 3-2. Big Brother 7: All Stars Alyssa played the best game she could with the cards she was dealt and wanted to show that when given the chance she can prove herself. She was put in a tough position when her close ally Mitty found herself on the block week 1. She tried to sway the votes to sway her but unfortunately Mitty had already dug her own grave and Alyssa watched as her friend from season 2 walked out the door. Unfortunately for Alyssa she found herself nominated by HOH Slay due to the fact that she didn’t talk with her enough and because she was perceived as a weaker competitor when it came to competitions wins meaning she probably wouldn’t have won the all-stars veto. Alyssa performed extremely well in the veto was seconds away from securing the win but Bright kicked it into high gear and took the veto out of Alyssa’s hands. Bright used the veto on herself and decided to throw Slay on the block. The vote was going to be close and things looked to be leaning in Alyssa’s favor but due to some last minute manipulation Alyssa was backstabbed by her ally Bladez sending her home by 1 vote. Good Game Alyssa! Host Opinion Big Brother 2 Alyssa was a strong player and was quickly a fan favorite among the audience. She was viewed as strong headed and a major threat. Sadly for her, her alliance lost crucial competitions and crucial votes to stay, causing her to go home in 7th. Good luck in future endeavors Alyssa, you played hard, played great, and deserve another chance! Big Brother 4 Alyssa played under the radar this season, and quickly became a fan favorite to many. Unfortunately for her, she became targeted by Horror & Green during week 4 sealing her fate. Good luck in future endeavors Alyssa! Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 7: All Stars Competition History Voting History Trivia * Alyssa voted Lew twice in a row. * Alyssa won three Power of Vetoes. * Alyssa voted both veterans out. * Everytime Alyssa voted in BB4, her vote was in the majority. Category:HouseGuests Season 2 Category:7th Place Category:BB2 Jury Category:HouseGuests Season 4 Category:BB4 Jury Category:14th Place Category:15th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 7